


v²v⁴

by EroTaeKai



Series: Domestic TaeKai [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: After military discharge, Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Sex, Babies, Babies Everywhere, Dom Kim Jongin | Kai, Epilogue, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Gay Sex, Getting Back Together, Implied Mpreg, Living Together, M/M, MPREG TAEMIN, Moving In Together, Mpreg, Near Future, Oral Sex, Premarital Sex, Prologue, Setting at year 2023, Sex, Sleeping Together, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Valentine Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai
Summary: After 7 years of being apart, Jongin tried his best to take Taemin back. But Taemin isn't as easy as before - apologies and promises aren't enough. But he is willing to try and be in a relationship with Jongin again, but in one condition.A condition that Jongin never expected Taemin would ask for one last chance, one last time.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: Domestic TaeKai [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146410
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: TaeKai Top Jongin Fest Fics, Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest (Valentine's Special)





	v²v⁴

**Author's Note:**

> Jongin and Taemin's first valentine together after their military discharge and last valentine date as a couple, the wedding proposal and the steamy valentine night that led them to have their twins Shion and Sikyung before they got married +  
> Jongin and Taemin's current valentine celebration with Shikyung and Shion, and the baby inside Taemin's bump  
>   
> 
> 
> (Prologue and Epilogue for 'We'll Live For This Love)

It's a good thing Jongin knows Taemin's schedule so he could prepare for his surprise. It's January 17 of year 2023, three months since he got discharged from his military duty and three days after his 29th birthday so Jongin wanted to do something for his late birthday celebration. He also wanted to be with Taemin because it's their supposed 'anniversary', if only they didn't break up in 2016. He wanted to make an event for the joint celebration of his two special days instead of just buying gifts or going somewhere else so he went to Taemin's loft with all the ingredients and stuff he needed.

It wasn't hard for Jongin to go inside Taemin's loft because he knows the password of his door well, and he's a trusted boyfriend that could go and visit Taemin even during the wee hours of the morning. At least, back when they were still together.

"Okay, let's do this. I still have 4 hours before his recording schedule at the studio ends." Jongin started to cook rice, something that Taemin missed eating as he found out that he was on a strict diet during his comeback - his first activity as a solo artist after being discharged from the military on the second half of the previous year. Since Taemin's promotions were over, he would like his love to eat well.

"Okay so caesar salad, buttered lobster, garlic mushrooms, kimchi fried rice later then beef medallion. Ah, I have to wrap the ribeye roll slices with bacon." Jongin skillfully wrapped the bacon around the ribeye roll slice and seasoned it with herbs and spices. He also got the lobster ready even though he's quite scared of cooking it. Truthfully, Jongin exerted effort to attend cooking lessons exclusively for this surprise as he wanted to make Taemin happy by cooking the dishes they used to eat at their favorite rooftop restaurant on their private dates through the years.

"What's the- oh? Jongin?? Why are you here?" All of a sudden, Taemin's door opened so Jongin got frozen.

"Oh no! Why are you here? You're supposed to be at the studio, right?"

"Ah, my recording got cancelled and rescheduled because I have sore throat."

"Aw, that's sad. I'll make some honey ginger tea, take a seat or wash up first."

"What's up? What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm cooking."

"For what? What occassion? Ah, is this a continuation of your birthday celebration? Here at my place? Oooohhh.. Oh yes, I forgot to greet you. Belated happy birthday, Jongin ah."

"Thanks but that's not the reason why I'm doing this. I would be courting you again."

"Eh? Court me? You're funny."

"Taem, I'm serious."

"I'm serious too! You're funny. Sorry Jongin but all I could offer you is friendship. I went away and have been away since we broke up so you could do whatever you want without feeling the guilt of me seeing you and your lover around. For years, I have also decided to just stay as your friend so I'm sorry, courting me won't work anymore. Besides, I've moved on from you."

"Taem, please? Let me make it up for you. This time, I'm very sincere. I want to try again, I want to start over again. Can you give me one more chance? I promise I'll make it right."

"Ah, why are you like this?? Aigoo. Finish cooking and let's eat first, then we'll talk."

Jongin and Taemin talked about how their relationship ended and talked about the possibility of getting back together after 7 years. For Taemin, his trust for Jongin have been broken so he guarded his heart and just stayed as friends while they enjoyed their time together as members of SuperM. But even when he was busy working not just for SuperM but also for SHINee and on his solo career, thoughts for Jongin have lingered on his mind. The songs he recorded were all sung from the heart; all the emotions of happiness, most especially the pain was openly expressed so fans and listeners of his songs eventually relate themselves with it, and even empathized as they felt Taemin's pain and feelings so when February came, two weeks after thinking about risking it all for Jongin again, Taemin decided to give him a chance.

"One more chance, one last time. If you break my heart for the third time, you'll never see me again. Never ever, no matter how hard you beg. Even if you cry in public or even if you announce your love for me to the whole world, I won't come back." At Taemin's words, Jongin bursted out crying in happiness. He peppered Taemin's face with lots of kisses and held him tight, afraid to ever let him go again. He realized that he loves Taemin so much and they just went through a phase to breathe. After 7 years of being apart, he's very sure that it's still Taemin and he's the only one that's in his heart.

"I swear, this time I'll give my 2000%. I won't hold back and I would do my best to always communicate with you and understand you. Let's work this out, okay? I don't want the years of love we've shared go to waste. Taemin, you have been a very big part of my life and when you went away after our breakup, I felt like I'm incomplete and I was very lost. I know I did wrong and I would pay for it if I have to, just tell me and I'll do whatever you want so you'd feel better. I want to do something that would make you forgive me too, after all the pain I put you through."

"Really? You want me to forgive you so you'll do whatever I want you to do?"

"Yes, whatever you want me to do."

"Oh. Okay. I want a baby. Give me a baby then."

"Eh?"

"Why? You can't do it? Okay, forget about what I said earlier about one more chance, one last time."

"Wait!!! But.. we're not married yet."

"Jongin, we're not talking about marriage. I just want to have a baby. It's simple: unprotected sex and it's not like we never had sex before. You won't just have to withdraw and that's it. I'm not asking you to marry me so don't freak out if you're not ready to settle down yet."

"But.. are you ready for it?"

"You told me that you'd do whatever I want so you could make up from all the things that happened in the past, right? That's what I want so give me one. I want a baby from you."

"May I know why you'd want a baby instead of asking me something else?"

"I'm not getting any younger so I want a baby. I'd also want one so if ever you'd mess up again, I would take my baby with me and leave you alone so you could go around and play again. When that time comes and when he or she is old enough, I'll make him or her take revenge on you for me."

"That's.. scary."

"So.. are you going to give me a baby or not?"

"You're serious?"

"Jongin, do I look like I'm joking?!?"

"I just want to be sure."

"I am fucking sure. I'm even more sure of that more than anything else. I want your baby so get me pregnant."

Jongin have long wanted to caress Taemin's body and after 7 years of being apart and 7 years of not being able to feel each other's love, it's his reality so it got both of them really thirsty and hungry for it.

"Oh my gosh, Jongin!!" Taemin moaned as he felt his insides being filled by Jongin after so long.

"Oh god.. I love you!!! This is the perfect Christmas, New Year, Birthday and Chinese New Year gift! I love you, Taemin."

"It's been so long.. 7 years.. I miss you so much!!"

"Yeah it's been 7 years.. and fucking shit you got so tight!! Hey, you had your relationships when we broke up, right?? How come you're still ti-"

"No, I didn't have any relationship when we broke up. I just openly dated but not really went in a relationship."

"That's unbelievable!! Oh my.. you feel so tight."

"You feel so good! Thank you for granting my wish."

"Hey, we have not finished yet! And we'll surely have follow ups after this!!"

"Oh really? Haha."

"Yeah. I intend to make love to you as many as I can." Jongin kissed Taemin's lips as he pounded into his love.

"Are you really serious about this?" The couple catch their breath as they collapsed side by side after their steamy session.

"Yeah. I hope it's enough for me to get pregnant. Let's see after a few weeks. If you were successful then I may treat you better."

"You're kind of weird, you know?"

""Let's just say that I really want a baby from you so if the two of us would really have to part and never see each other again, I have a remembrance to cherish. Your baby would be a reminder for me that at least, once in my life, I had you. If I get to have a baby with you, I would be very contented in life even if we won't end up together and even if I won't get married to anyone else."

"So you're really decided to never grace my sight again if I mess up?"

"Yes, I am very decided with that. Just like what I've said - one last chance, one last time. If you mess up again then it's goodbye for good. I'm not threatening you, I would really do that if that time comes."

"Okay, I get it. One last chance, one last time. But thank you for this chance. I thought I'd never get to be with you again. Honestly, I know I don't deserve you but I would really do my best to be a better man for you. I would treat you right.. no, screw it. I'll treat you best, and love you until the end." Jongin looked into Taemin's eyes and snuggled onto his neck while he got his arm over Taemin's chest.

"Okay. Ah, I guess I have to go home." Taemin broke away from Jongin's arm and sat up while Jongin was left confused.

"Huh? Why would you go home?"

"Because I have my own house and you already gave me your seed.. I don't think I have to stay longer so I would go home."

"But we're back together, right? Please stay here for the night. I'll take care of you and I'll also drive you home tomorrow. Please stay and sleep here, Taeminnie. If you want or if you're still game then we could have more rounds."

"Seems like your time with your previous relationships weren't enough.. What happened to all the people you've been with for the past 7 years?"

"Actually I.. I only went until third base. No home run."

"Impossible! I know you well, Kim Jongin. I know that you're a hungry wolf and you could never practice abstinence."

"But I did and I was successful. It's really been 7 years.."

"Nah, you don't have to try hard to be innocent. It's fine. It's not like I could change what already happened especially you were in a relationship with them. Even I am not that pure. I have fucked someone else too, though I'm sincere when I said that I didn't let anyone fuck me all those years."

"Let's not talk about it, please? Let's just talk about other things."

"Other things? Things like what?"

"I mean.. how are you? It's been so long since we talked. You got pretty busy after your military discharge and even if I myself have been discharged 3 months ago, we haven't talked yet. What's up?"

"I focused on myself and to my work as I tried to move on from you. It kind of worked but guess I failed because I'm here with you at your bed. All the progress I made to go away, all my efforts to move on from you and to forget you all these time have crumbled."

"I'm.. I'm really happy to be with you again, Taeminnie."

"I'll be completely honest, Jongin. I'm not too sure about this because it's hard especially you've broke my trust but I would also try to work things out. I didn't just give a chance to you, I also gave a chance to myself. I want to see and I want to know if I'll still be happy with you. If this won't work and if I myself mess up then maybe we really have to let each other go."

"I promise, I'll find a way. We'll find a way for this. Let's both try our best to continue from where we stopped."

"No Jongin. I want us to start over again, I believe that would be better."

"Okay. Let's start over again then." Taemin decided to stay that night and Jongin was very happy. Their night was full of kisses, hugs and love. When they got enough rest, Jongin pounded onto Taemin again until they ran out of energy and cuddled to sleep.

\-------

They may be together again but SHINee and EXO's comebacks made both Jongin and Taemin busy. It was almost Valentines Day and it's the only holiday they'd spend together before Taemin goes back to Japan for his new album. Jongin was also nervous because he remembered what happened to them almost two weeks ago, when they just got back together. They had sex with the thought of really making a baby but sadly, there's no news about it from Taemin so they tried again and again.

Jongin went to Taemin's loft and just like how he declared his love and his intention to court Taemin again, he cooked for his love for their Valentine celebration.

"Seriously, Jongin? We could've just went to the rooftop restaurant! We could've just ordered chicken or whatever!"

"I'm totally fine, love. I want to do this for you. This is also a personalized way of dating and with this, we won't be subject to rumors again."

"Do you think I'm still scared of them? Do you think I still care if Lee Taemin and Kim Jongin would get caught dating again? I have been in the industry for so long and we have finished our military duties, I want to live my life the way I want it and I want to be with the people who loves me. I don't care if people approve it or not or if I would come off as a selfish person but I just want to be happy."

"Aw. You're so sweet, love. But maybe we could do that some other time. Let's just enjoy this feast because to be honest, I don't want anyone to get your attention. You're mine and I will have all your attention tonight. This is for you and this is a celebration of our love."

"How come the military have thought you how to be sweet?! They're supposed to make Korean men strong though.. haha."

"Just trust me on this one, I'm sure we'll enjoy the night."

Jongin got all the possible aphrodisiacs for dinner: stir fried garlic abalone and king prawns, sea urchin linguine pasta, grilled eel, cheesy oysters, honey garlic butter white wine lobster tails, almond-crusted salmon, red wine, red ginseng extract and chocolate pistachio cheesecake. With Jongin's super-improved cooking skills, he cooked all the dishes for their Valentine dinner.

"Wow, you prepared a lot! I never thought I'd ever see you like this.. not in our 18 years of friendship!"

"Uhm, let's just say that I practiced well to cook for you so you won't cook for me and we'll be safe since you won't burn the house down."

"Hah, I have learned how to cook too! But just not the same scale as you. Anyway, I'm very proud that you could cook now. They all look delicious! I just hope they all taste delicious too."

"Uhm hehe yeah I hope so too. I mean, I'm trying. I hope it would suit your taste. Let's eat dinner, love."

"Ah! Before I forgot, change into these later after we eat. It's my gift for you. Hehe."

"Oh so you have a gift?! Thank you, love! Oh hahaha." Jongin blushed when he saw Taemin's gift - a very sexy-fitting mesh bodysuit and a gallon of lube.

"Hahaha take the lube on your place. I got myself one too so we won't run out of lube anytime soon."

"Thank you. I actually have a gift for you too."

"Wow, you still have another one when you already made these dishes as gifts?"

"Of course! The number of gifts I have for you are endless. It's actually countless too, and I'll be very grateful to give all those gifts to you. Anyway, let's eat first since it's still not yet ready."

"Huh?"

"Let's just eat! I'll give it to you later."

The couple enjoyed their dinner as Jongin served and helped Taemin in cutting their food. Jongin peeled the prawn and lobster tails while Taemin fed him some oysters Jongin don't usually eat, yet he did for his love. They have enjoyed the scrumptious food while laughing as they recalled the celebrations they had for the past years they've dated.

"Looking back, I could say that we had so many dates. Even if most of it were secret dates, it was all memorable for me. The rooftop restaurant have been the witness to most of it, though we also went on dates overseas." Taemin smiled as he looked at Jongin, not really expecting that he'd be with him again especially they've parted 7 years ago.

"Yeah. Some of our dates were also spent with our friends, our third wheelers and chaperones. I remember going to our favorite restaurant in Cheongdamdong with Moonkyu or Ravi then you'd eventually join afterwards, so people would think that I'm out to eat with him. Then he would also leave a few minutes before we leave the place only to go to our places." Jongin smiled as they remembered their silly escapades that involved their friends as they tried hard to spend time with each other.

"Yeah. Then afterwards, we always argue which place should we go to.. your place or my place. It depended on our moods but since I moved to this place earlier, we decided to go here instead for so many times."

"This place holds a lot of memories. I'm thankful that you didn't consider moving and letting this place go, Taem."

"Well I almost did that, but I eventually gave up because it would also mean changing all the addresses on all my personal identification and I would have to move everything out. I just stayed mostly in our dorm in Japan even if I was alone, or in Los Angeles."

"Thank goodness you got lazy. Thank you for not letting this place go, Taem."

"And yes, it's also one of the reasons why I didn't move out. This place is so precious to me. It holds a lot of memories and I don't think I was ever ready to let it go, though this place have haunted me with your memories back then.."

"I'm still very sorry, love."

"Come on, it's been seven years and I have accepted that it happened. Maybe what have occured was essential and inevitable. Without breaking up, we won't see each other's importance since we're always together. We always thought that we would be there for each other but then, it happened. It was ruthless and very painful but it has a purpose - I was awakened and enlightened by it. And of course, I'm also thankful that you still want to be with me, after all this years and after all this time."

"Uhm, that's also one of the reasons why I'm here, right? I want to be with you now but I also want to be with you tomorrow, on the next days, weeks, months, years, decades, centuries, forever and ever. Taem.."

"Jongin.."

"Here's my gift for you." Jongin was about to pull something from his pocket but Taemin suddenly yelled.

"Stop! Hey! What's that?! Kim Jongin, don't tell me-"

"Chill, love! I know you're nervous but please, believe in me. Believe and trust me."

"I swear if that's a ring, I would throw it out! We had too many couple rings before!"

"What did I just said? Believe and trust in me. Trust and believe in me, my love."

"Okay.." but Taemin was still anxious especially when Jongin got a little midnight blue pouch with glitters. Taemin held his breath but he was relieved when Jongin took out a necklace.

"Here! This necklace is for you, my love! I hope you like it."

"Uh.. yeah I like it! It's just simple and discreet and.. oh? We have our names on it?"

"Yeah, I got our names engraved on it. Kim Jongin and Lee Taemin. Do you know what that necklace is called?"

"What is it called?"

"It's called an Interlocking Rings Necklace. It symbolizes unity, eternity, everlasting love, friendship and empowerment. Taemin, along with this necklace, I want you to know that I love you and I would forever cherish you. You're the greatest gift I've ever received and I would like to hold your hand dearly until eternity. Taemin, will you marry me?"

"Jongin.. but.. we've only been a couple for 2 weeks.."

"Taemin, you have been my love since 2010 or maybe even way before that! And it's 2023.. 13 years have passed yet you have been my love for more than 13 years of my life. We may have needed time away from each other but in the end, it's still you. Please? I love you and I know you love me too.. I also believe that we're at the right age to take this to a different and a whole new level plus we have known each other enough to decide and agree to be with each other until the end. Besides, I don't want anyone in my life but you."

"Jongin.."

""Please, Taeminnie? Will you marry Jonginnie?" When Taemin paused and didn't answer for a minute, Jongin's heart started to beat faster as he got nervous because he thought Taemin would turn his proposal down.

"Promise me first that if I marry you, you would be stucked with me forever. You'd stay with me even if we fight, you'd be with me even if we're so tired of each other. Even if it gets boring and even if we grow old, I want you to be with me and that means there should be no way you would go around and play with other people. Side chicks or side dicks, fuck you but if you do that, I would really go away and you won't see me again. Never."

"I'll happily stick with you forever, I'll stay with you whether we fight nor just ignore each other, I'll be with you to make you feel better when you're tired, I will also try not to push your buttons so you won't get super mad at me. If somehow it gets boring, I will find ways to entertain you. I will do my best to keep our hearts burning with love and if it weakens, I'll surely add the necessary flame of love onto it, not too much to overwhelm and burn us into ashes. Of course, I would love to grow old with you. Since we were 12 years old, I have been with you and I have known you well. I know what you want and I know what you hate the most. Who else would stick around after knowing everything about you? Of course, it's me. It will only be me and it will always be me. I will be with you and I will undoubtedly choose to be with you whether we're at home, practically doing nothing and just snuggling, or just video calling when we are apart when we're on our respective schedules. I would do all of that than go out to be comforted by someone else that would just ruin the years we have shared together. Side chicks or side dicks? Nah, playtime is over. I have passed that phase and I will surely prove that I will only look at you. I will hold onto you forever and you will never escape Jonginnie's hugs, kisses and love. I promise you all of that."

"Are you sure of that?"

"Yes, Taemin. There may be a lot of choices but I would still choose you. You're the only person who have known me since I was fetus Jonginnie, not EXO's Kai. And I have known you since you were fetus Taeminnie, not SHINee's Taemin. Our achievements and riches aren't the reason why I choose you but it's our relationship and friendship. I really love you, Taemin."

"Thank you. I'll hold on to that promise. I will also hold onto my words that if you screw again, I will file a divorce and I will go away. You will never see me again."

"I will not let that happen because I will not allow myself to be involved in such situations that would screw all me up."

"You may only kiss other people's lips during work and you may think that they're better than me but please, only look at me. Only look at Taeminnie. I'm selfish, I only want you for myself so please.. I want you to be only mine."

"I will. I'll always look at you like how I look in the mirror. To be honest, you are my reflection. I always feel that I'm looking right through the other half of me whenever I look at you. We move with the same pace and at the same time towards the same direction and I will love it if I will spend all my days with you, until the end."

"Thank you so much, Jongin.. oh my gosh why are you making me cry?!"

"Hey don't cry, I'm getting emotional too!"

"Thank you, Jonginnie. I love you! I hope this decision won't make me regret. Please don't make me regret it, okay? In a world full of breakups and divorce, I want us to stay as a power couple. I want people to know that we're still together and we'll get stronger as years pass by. Let them all break up, let them all have divorce and let them all break down as their respective relationships crumble but please, let's not allow that to happen, okay? I know problems are a part of relationships but please let's work things out, love. I love you and yes, I will marry you, my Jonginnie."

"Thank you so much!!! I was so nervous, I really thought that you'd reject me!"

"I have always wanted to marry you, Jongin. Even before we broke up, I always saw myself with you. That's the reason why I never commited to be in a relationship with someone else when we broke up. Maybe deep inside, I still want us to get back together. Maybe deep inside, my love for you just rested but it never went away. Maybe we just needed that time off and now that time's up, we're back into each other's arms and this time, we'd be in each other's arms until the end. I also promise to stay with you, trust in you, believe in you, communicate with you and understand you. All the things that you've told me earlier, I will do that too! I don't want you to do that on your own because I love you too and I have decided that for worse or for better, I'll stay with you forever."

"Thank you, Taemin!! Woah, we're engaged!! I love you so much!"

"I love you so much too! Let's stop crying, we look like idiots."

"Idiots in love, I approve of that. Haha."

The night was young and so were Jongin and Taemin. Jongin excitedly washed up while Taemin changed onto his surprise attire.  
"Taem? Oh wow. Rose petals and scented candles. It's very inviting." Jongin stepped out of the bathroom in robe as he enjoyed the aroma of the lighted scented candles and scattered blue and white rose petals by the side of the bed. He just chuckled when he saw that Taemin was only in robe too.

"Really? Robes? What's wrong with us? It's not like it'd be our first time.." Taemin didn't expect that Jongin would still wear a robe since he gave him the bodysuit himself as a gift.

"I'm.. okay I'll take it off but you have to take yours off too." Jongin raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Let's take it off here at the bed. Come." Taemin motioned him to come by the bed while he covered his body with the robe. Jongin was super shy because he wore Taemin's sexy fitting mesh bodysuit gift for him while he thought that Taemin wasn't wearing anything under his robe.

"Kim Jongin, what the fuck?! Why are you blushing red?!" Taemin laughed at Jongin because he's literally red.

"Taem, I'm shy.."

"Shy? You're feeling shy towards me? Really?"

"Yeah. Maybe I'm not just really used to this kind of costume."

"That's not a costume, my love. That's a lingerie."

"Lingerie?"

"Yup. Men wear lingerie nowadays too so don't be shy. And just to let you know, I'm also wearing one. I should be the shy one because my lingerie is more.. explicit." At the mention of explicit, Jongin became redder but it was because of arousal and not because of shyness.

"So, are you ready? Or do you want me to strip that robe off of your body?" Taemin casually said, still chuckling while Jongin blushed.

"That would be good. I'll strip your robe off too as you strip mine."

"Alright, deal. Happy Valentines, Jongin. Happy Valentines, my love." Taemin leaned over Jongin and kissed his plump lips. His hands roamed around the robe until he caught the tie. He pulled it off and Jongin pulled the tie off Taemin's robe shortly. Taemin bit his lower lip as he saw how sexy Jongin looked with the mesh bodysuit especially his waist, pelvis and thighs got more emphasized since it was crotchless. Jongin was speechless but eventually licked his lips as Taemin wore a lace halter open crotch bodysuit and a jockstrap with thigh straps underneath.

"Oh my gosh.. you look so beautiful and so sexy." Jongin's eyes got filled with want and Taemin became very shy.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it." To fight off his shyness, Taemin continued to kiss Jongin until he reached his jaws, the skin just below his ears, his neck going to his nape, his collarbones then his shoulders. Jongin returned the favor as he touched Taemin's white skin and caressed it well as his love kissed him. He let Taemin do it first so he could go all out later.

Taemin reached Jongin's chest and of course, attacked his nipples underneath the mesh materal with kitten licks then tugged it on the side to suck it like a baby.

"Taem-"

"Relax, love. When I'm done, I'll let you touch me." Taemin resumed and caressed Jongin's abs until he reached his cute little belly and his barely visible happy trail. He held onto Jongin's legs, spread it wide and planted some hickeys on his inner thighs, making Jongin moan and eventually got half hard.

"Taem.."

"One last." Before he stopped, Taemin licked over Jongin's half erect cock against the mesh bodysuit and made Jongin moan louder.

"Okay, your turn baby."

"I love you." Jongin hungrily kissed Taemin's plump lips and slowly laid him down to the bed. Just like what Taemin did to him earlier, Jongin planted kisses and hickeys onto Taemin's body while giving him magic touches. He also licked his chest and nipples as Taemin moaned.

"Jongin… please.. I'm getting impatient.."

"You have to wait for it, love. Patience." Jongin smirked and kissed Taemin's belly until he reached his pelvis. Taemin's thighs were covered with thigh straps so Jongin carefully pulled the material up to kiss and suck his inner thighs as he planted hickeys on his sensitive skin just like what was done to him earlier.

"Jongin!!"

"Am I pushing you to your limits?"

"Yes and I'm getting really impatient!! Please.."

"You're still the little brat that I know. I love you." Jongin spread Taemin's legs more and of course, Taemin willingly did it with his flexibility. Jongin felt Taemin's clothed erection with his chin then blew air over it. When Taemin moaned loud, Jongin knew he was already by the edge so he got his fingers coated with lube to prepare his rim. He tugged the jockstrap by the side but he was surprised because it was an open back jockstrap and it could stay on even if they'll make love.

"Shit.. you even wore an open back jockstrap for me?? I love you so much!"

"A little surprise for you. I hope you love it."

"I love it so much! I love you so much." Jongin was about to insert a digit into his hole but he saw that there's a buttplug inserted to stretch Taemin up which made him harder.

"Your surprises would definitely make me hyperventilate! Woah. So you're well prepared now.."

"Yes, I am well prepared so please, make love to me." Jongin didn't answer and caught the butt plug's end to slowly took it out of Taemin's ass only to put it back again.

"Fuck! Kim Jongin, please don't tease me anymore! I'm serious! I might cum too soon!!"

"Alright alright; I got it love. Since you're well prepared, I bet you could take my cock all at once. What do you think? Would you like that?"

"Just do it!!" Jongin felt that Taemin was indeed trying his best not to cum so he proceeded to coat his cock with lube and finally entered Taemin. Both of them moaned - Taemin moaned because of the stretch by Jongin's thick cock while Jongin moaned because of Taemin's tightness. When Taemin himself moved, Jongin followed and met Taemin's movement with his thrusts. Jongin leaned over and kissed Taemin as they made love, with both their fingers intertwined as they became one again.

The couple have been playing with fire back when they were younger but playing with fire definitely feels best especially both of them weren't holding anything back anymore. All their fears and all the uncertainties were gone most especially they're engaged and they're decided to burn the house down with their passion towards achieving their goal of having a baby.

"Taemin love, don't hold it in! Moan it loud!!"

"Noooo, I won't!!!" Taemin muffled his mouth with the pillow as Jongin pounded on him.

"Put the pillow down!! Ugggghhhh shit! Fucking fuck, you feel oh so good! You're still so awesome.. oh my god!!" Jongin groaned onto his nape while Taemin, on all fours, shed a few tears as he was penetrated from the back.

"Jongin, you're so hard!! You're so big.. you fill me up so much!!"

"Don't cry my love. Don't worry, I'll surely fill you up. I will fill you a lot so we'd surely have a baby soon. Love, I won't stop until you get pregnant tonight and I will add more just to be sure." Jongin gyrated his hips which made Taemin lose his mind.

"Fuck!!! That's too good!!"

"I love you so much, please.. baby.."

"I love you too.. please.. I hope we'd be blessed with a little one soon.."

"How many babies do you want, Taeminnie?" Jongin cracked the question while they rested after two rounds of sex.

"Uhm.. a family with you and the whole SHINee would be enough."

"Oh so you're open for 5 babies?"

"Yeah. I kind of want to have a two baby boys then two baby girls, then a cute maknae. Whether it's a baby boy or a baby girl for our last baby, it's totally fine with me."

"Hmmm. What if we have a family and the whole of EXO? That would be good too.."

"12 babies?! Really? Am I a pig? Let's see how many babies we could bring to life."

"I love that you're so open and game for this." Jongin chuckled and blushed as he knows that they won't stop even if they have their first baby.

"Of course, because I think it'd be great to see babies that are half me and half Jongin running around and pouting. They would be so cute."

"Indeed, they would be. Babies with our faces.. ah, the world would really become a better place."

"Suit yourself. Haha. Our baby girls would be so beautiful while our baby boys would be so cute."

"Hey! Am I not handsome?"

"And of course, handsome. Hello?? The two of us look alike, right? Of course, you are handsome. Very handsome at that."

"Aw. You're just saying that because if you call me ugly, that means you're ugly too because we look alike.."

"Bingo. Hahaha."

"Aish really. I love you!"

"I love you too! How about you, how many babies do you want to have?" Taemin asked the question back to Jongin which made him grin in happiness, but eventually became mischievous.

"Oh so now you're asking me! Hahaha. Do you know that Japanese girl group AKB48?"

"Fuck you, that'd be so many!! Jongin, they have more than 100 members!!" Taemin lost it and broke down by Jongin's chest whilr Jongin just laughed at him.

"I'm just kidding. But NCT would be okay."

"NCT127, NCT Dream or WayV?"

"The whole NCT. Like 23 members."

"Aish really!! Jongin, I'm serious! I'm asking you because I want to know if you want a lot of babies too."

"I do, I like babies too and I think having our own SuperM would be enough. So it's either SHINee or SuperM for us. EXO is too many and it would really be chaos if we'll have 12 babies."

"Okay. Having our very own SuperM would be the limit then. It's now arranged."

"Call! And it's not like we'd have them every year. Let's also arrange age gaps for them."

"I like that. Anyway, let's get back to work." Taemin hovered over Jongin and seduced him with his eyes.

"Work?"

"Let's go back to making our first baby, love."

They enjoyed the rest of the night with a few different stimulators. Jongin got excited and hungry especially when Taemin got a pack of sliced strawberries and whole cherries from the fridge but he chuckled because he also got a whipped cream spray. Taemin sprayed some whipped cream and got a slice of strawberry on Jongin's lips and licked it off him. It was also done on his chest and abs but Taemin became naughtier and got some whipped cream on Jongin's cock and finished it with a cherry on top.

"Oh wow. Delicious with cherry on top.." Taemin ate it all up as he deepthroated Jongin. Jongin found it so hot so he pounded onto Taemin again afterwards, with all their clothes off for better feel. They washed off under the shower and had one last round before they fell asleep just a few minutes before sunrise.

Indeed with Aphrodite's special dinner, the couple got very aroused and very eager to make their baby. The hot and steamy valentine night was well spent so both of them were energized as the thought of making a cute little angel that would be half of the both of them.

* * *

Jongin was surprised when he got a call from Taemin's manager and he was told that Taemin wanted him to go to the airport to fetch him. He was puzzled because his manager could've just drove Taemin to his place but Taemin insisted to wait and to see him personally. When Jongin arrived, Taemin immediately went at the passenger seat of the car. He said goodbye to his manager then waited for Jongin to drive away from the airport, the fans and the reporters.

"Do you want to go at my place or do you want to go somewhere else? Do you want to eat first?"

"Jongin.."

"Um?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Jongin.. I'm pregnant!!! Thank you!! I'm so happy but now that it's my reality, I'm nervous!" Taemin was so pale and weak. When he moved to hug Jongin, he immediately closed his eyes. He was so dizzy, he almost experienced blackout.

"Oh my gosh.. Taemin! Are you okay? Are you hurt somewhere? Is your body feeling weird or what? Please tell me!" Jongin was seriously worried so he pulled over to check on Taemin.

"I'm fine, I just get dizzy easily. I started having morning sickness a few days ago."

"You started having morning sickness while you were in Japan? Why didn't you tell me?! I could've went there and helped you! I could've went there so you have a companion on your way back here!"

"It's okay, I know you have your own schedules. But.. Jongin, I'm so happy!! Thank you for making my dream come true!"

"Thank you for trusting me again too!"

"Jongin, we would really be having a baby!!" Taemin was so happy, he shed tears and hugged Jongin tight.

They decided to get Taemin checked at the company hospital even if both of them were nervous. The doctor confirmed that Taemin was pregnant for almost 2 months. It's been 2 months since they went all in and Jongin successfully got Taemin pregnant around Valentine's day.

"Love.. we got a Valentine baby! It feels so nice because our hard work paid off! I can't stop smiling!" Taemin said as his cheeks got red, his eyes a bit glistening with unshed tears of joy.

"It still feels too good to be true.. after knowing each other since 2007 and after being together for a very long time, we'll be having a baby! Thank you for trusting me again not just with your body and your love but also your future." Jongin held Taemin's hand and caressed it as he smiled to his love.

"Jongin, I love you!" Taemin said as he sniffed and let the tears of joy flow down his cheeks.

"Thank you, I love you too!" Jongin was seriously happy because he fulfilled Taemin's wish and of course, his dream to be a dad as he wiped Taemin's tears away.

Jongin made sure that he's totally free on Taemin's scheduled 3rd month of check up. Both of them were happy to see their baby's development especially Taemin's belly was already obvious but after their check up, Jongin and Taemin went out of the hospital pale and frozen.

"Jongin."

"Um?"

"Did we.. did I heard it right?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure if what I've heard is right too.."

"Jongin.. what did we do.. how many rounds did we finish… that we made.. twins?"

"I'm not sure but I think it's definitely more than 4 rounds everytime."

"And you.. gave it all to me, right?"

"Yeah. It's for us to have a higher success rate to have a baby. And we did it!! We're both so successful, we'll have twins!!"

"Jongin.. we'll have twins!!! We'll not have only one baby but we'll be having two!!" Taemin smiled as he caressed his big baby bump.

"Taemin, I'm very happy that you're happy about it."

"Of course! I am very happy because I have two life inside me and I feel so powerful now. When I give birth and you messed up, I have two babies to get revenge for me." Taemin glared at Jongin then smirked.

"Sorry but I don't have any plans to mess up again."

"You better behave or you won't ever see the three of us again. My babies are mine." Taemin smirked as he caressed his body while Jongin was happy, sure that he'd be with his family because he decided to be a great husband to Taemin and to be a great dad to their twins most especially when they're born.

Jongin convinced Taemin to move in with him at his place so he could look over and take care of him and their twins more. As months passed, Taemin's belly became huge, as expected with the twins' rapid development. On Taemin's 6th monthly check up, they also found out that they'll have fraternal twin baby boys so the couple got more excited.

Taemin carried two big watermelons inside his body until he gave birth at 37 weeks, and both of them were very happy because their babies were very healthy. They named the two fraternal twin baby boys Shikyung and Shion, their characters' name on their previous dramas Andante and Final Life. When the twins turned one year old, they decided to get married.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Red paper hearts plus Cupid with his bow and arrow were all over the Kim's residence. The sweet and delicious aroma of the newly-baked red velvet cookies enticed the 4 year old twins Shikyung and Shion who immediately went towards their daddy Jongin as he placed the treats by the cooling rack.  
"Uwaaaa cookie!!" The twins said as they saw the red heart-shaped red velvet cookies.  
"Yes baby, we have cookies!"  
"It's heart!" Cute baby boy Shion said as he realized that it's heart shaped, the same shape of the heart of his toy blocks.  
"Yes love, it's heart shaped. Don't touch it yet, it's still hot. I'll let you decorate it later when it's cooled down, okay?"  
"Hai!"  
"Dada.. it's red. Is it strawberry?" Shion also known as baby strawberry said as he looked at his dad.  
"Nooooooo, cheeeeeeseeeee!" Sikyung also known as baby cheese said as he had a taste of the cream cheese frosting.  
"You're so cute! Listen here. These are red velvet strawberry cookies with cream cheese frosting. Mama and I decided to make these so you, baby strawberry and you, baby cheese would both enjoy."  
"Yaaaaay!"  
"Hey, don't be too loud, mama is sleeping with your baby sibling so we have to keep our voices down. Okay?"  
"Ok!"  
"Dada? Who's that? Angel?" The ever energetic and chatterbox Shion asked his dad as he pointed his little index finger to the character placed by the wall.  
"Oh! Angel!" Shikyung followed his twin brother's finger and saw the 'angel' at the wall.  
"Ah that one? His name is Cupid but he is also called Eros. He's the God of Love."  
"Love?"  
"Yes babies, love."  
"What does he do?"  
"He made dada Nini and mama Taem fall in love. You see that he has a bow and arrow right? Cupid shot mama Taem and me so we fell in love. After that, we have you!"  
"Eh?"  
"You're still too young to know about it but it's the same with how your baby sibling was made."  
"Ohhhh. Ok!"  
"Hey the three of you, what's up?" The awakened pregnant Taemin went by the kitchen to check the twins with their daddy Jongin. As soon as the twins saw him, they went to him and hugged him, including his 6 months big belly.  
"Sorry, did we wake you up? How are you feeling?"  
"I'm hungry.."  
"Oh okay, I'll feed you and our baby. What would you like to eat?"  
"Baby wants to eat you because you're still asking. Feed us what you have there."  
"Alright, of course I would!! I won't let my babies starve."  
"Why are these two being panda and koala again?"  
"Mami.. cookie."  
"Cookie? What's with cookie, daddy?""  
"Ah. I already finished the red velvet cookies. They're telling you about it so you would feed them. It's still hot and I told them to wait."  
"Aigoo so my sweet tooth babies want to eat the cookie now?" Taemin asked while the twins nodded.  
"You could feed them- oh? What's that?" Jongin was surprised when Taemin got a metal can from the cupboard.  
"It's something I bought when I was at the Japanese bakeshop. I was seriously enticed with it's buttery goodness so I got a lot. You know, shiroi koibito. White chocolate langue de chat."  
"Oh my gosh.. look at these two. Hahaha." Jongin and Taemin laughed as they saw the twins with puppy eyes as their hands pleaded for Taemin to give them another one.  
"Babies, Shion and Shikyung, that would be the last, okay? We would eat rice soon. Let's eat that later or I won't give you cookie."  
"Hai." The two answered as they finished the shiroi koibito piece their mama Taemin gave them while Jongin smiled wide as he watched his not so little babies eat.

Jongin and Taemin taught the twins how to decorate the red velvet cookies and of course, ate some of it. They also got a bag of it when they went out for Taemin's 6th monthly check up.  
The twins were behave enough because they're a bit scared of the hospital but they loosened up when the doctor checked them and gave them heart and rose biscuits.

The couple have learned that Taemin was pregnant with another twins again but it's a fraternal twin baby boy and baby girl so they're very excited.  
"Shion ah, Shikyung ah, you'll be oppas and hyungs soon!"  
"Eh?"  
"Your baby brother and baby sister are inside mama Taem's belly!"  
"Two?"  
"Yes babies, two!! Just like the two of you!"  
"Uwaaaaah!!" The twins rejoiced as they danced around the house while Taemin tickled Jongin's waist.  
"I think we should minimize the number of rounds we do on a night, love. We made another batch of twins."  
"It's like seeing baby Taemin and baby Jongin again, then Shion and Shikyung. I guess our babies would always come in pairs because we, their parents are partners in crime and we are also double trouble makers."  
"Oh my gosh I swear Jongin. I love babies and I love you but next time, we'd have to minimize the number of rounds we have per night."  
"Hahaha okay okay. But I would still want to have lots of rounds though. Maybe we could go back to withdrawal and stuff."  
"Ah whatever. But I'm very happy that we'd get to have two babies again. It's like mini Shion and Shikyung but instead of two princes, we'll have another prince then we'll finally have a princess!"  
"I know! And I'm pretty sure she'd be very beautiful! I hope she'd get your face. She would be the most beautiful girl in the world."  
"Of course, as she's the Asia's First Love and the Prettiest Boy's only princess."  
"Coooookkkkkiiiiiiieeeeeeee!!" The twins stopped dancing around and ran towards their parents' legs to hug them.  
"Oh? You're hungry again?"  
"Haaaiii!! Big hyungs and oppas."  
"Indeed! Are you excited to meet your baby brother and baby sister?"  
"Haaaaiiiii!!"  
"After eating cookies, we have to wash up and sleep early. They'll arrive in the morning and you have to sleep early so you would wake up early and you'd also grow tall like daddy."  
"Okay!!!"

After munching their cookies, Taemin watched Jongin as he washed the twins up and helped them change into their bedtime pyjamas. Taemin smiled as he remembered his dream to have a baby on that night Jongin declared that he would court him. He also remembered the first time they made love after 7 years, and the steamy Valentines day celebration when they believe that they have conceived the twins.  
"Oh? Why are you smiling there?" Jongin asked as he saw Taemin smiling alone.  
"I never thought that you'd still be with me and the kids. I thought you'd mess up again and I'll be left with my babies alone."  
"Taemin, there's no way that would happen most especially we'll have two more babies to give love to. Let's just tug these big boys to sleep and I'll give love to you and our next twins later on."  
"You're unbelievable."  
"Don't pretend that you don't like it, Taemin. I know you always loved it whenever I give you love while our babies are still inside."  
"Whatever. Just make it fast and tug them to sleep so we could spend our Valentines night again."  
"Okay okay I will!!" Jongin immediately tend to their twins and did his best to make them sleep so he could tend to his pregnant husband waiting for him by their bed, ready for another steamy Valentine night.


End file.
